The Phone Show Archives 2010
01-05-2010 - Welcome To Cacti Radio Carlito - RBCP, linear and Spessa ask what everyones favorite hacker movies are. Randy Dandy threatens to shoot RBCP, a guy calls in asking for help with his CB radio, linear premieres his brand new show on Cacti Radio. 01-12-2010 - RBCP, linear and Spessa talk about Snopes discrediting Sign Hacker and get some station IDs from listeners. We call Randy's mom again, but she's boring. 01-19-2010 - Ugly Eyes - RBCP and linear host tonight because Spessa is in the hospital in a full body cast. Shitpickle posts a few Craigslist ads for us, which makes us a brand new friend with ugly eyes. We apologize to Carlito, try to call Randy, call more Facebook people, Roxy finally figures out how to listen to the show after a year of trying, Rogueclown is on American Idol. 01-26-2010 Disco Mickey Mouse - RBCP and Spessa host tonight. Lots of Disco Mickey Mouse is played, Spessa is propositioned for rape at a discount price, then the hotel clerk goes AWOL, the show ends with an interview with RBCP interviewing a T-Mobile rep in an attempt to testing out Skype equipment earlier in the week. 02-02-2010 - LOST - linear, RBCP and Spessa host tonight, doing a show in spite of it being season premiere night of Lost Season 6. Most music has the word Lost in it. People call in spoilers to Lost. ROXY CALLS IN and we turn the tables on her prank call request. el_jefe is dead. Legend emails RBCP naked pics of Debbie Gibson and Tiffany, apparently from his Taxicab. Tombstone emails RBCP, LIVE ON THE SHOW! RBCP unleashes the most awesome idea ever unto the world. That calls for a Wilhelm Scream! 02-09-2010 - RBCP DOESNT FART EVER - linear, RBCP and Spessa host tonight. The Phone Show gets a new website and a fancy Google Voice button on it to call into the show. Phractal hangs out with us for half the show. Spessa and linear feel they need to convince people that RBCP has gay attributes. Phractal has us call a blue boxable exchange in Alaska. Random calls in and tries to convince people, at length, that we're a phreaking show. Roxy (www.amuseyou.net) asks for BFF approval from Spessa, then gets us to call 3rdworm. RBCP proposes a new weekly contest involving Google Voice transcriptions. There will be a couple of guest cohosts (evilgold and eviegold) on March 2nd. www.toothpastefordinner.com! 02-16-2010 - SoCal 0wns Us - linear and RBCP attempt to hijack the end of Madhouse Live, but don't succeed. We talk about a Taco Bell girl, address a concern of Lucky225's, Tombstone forces us to call Motel 6, the 700 Club does a prayer for us and Zkyklon, Random calls in and reads interesting facts, Spessa calls in for a few seconds before disappearing for the night, Verizon Wireless offers unlimited Skype on 9 of their smart phones, cactiradio.com has a photo album now and other new things. 02-23-2010 - New Game Show - Spessa is on assignment in Ohio, RBCP fails at promoting The Phone Shows phone number on random cars, lots of Captain Dan and the Scurvy Crew is played, we challenge listeners to win fabulous prizes by IDing movie clips transcribed through Google Voice, tr0n calls in to threaten RBCP's life, Legend's cell phone carrier is awful, Nynex calls in to talk about pleaserobme.com and Foursquare, RBCP makes a few FourSquare calls after the show. Click here to listen to other Foursquare stalking calls. 03-02-2010 - Free Geek - Evie and Evilgold visit the Cacti Radio studios for a live Phone Show. Random complains about not getting an email, claims he will be at PDX 2600 (pdx2600.blogspot.com), this month. JARED KIMBER! We talk about E&E's trip in California and RBCP's adventure at PhreakNic, a new foursquare idea is born thanks to Spessa and Surbo (i-hacked.com), freegeek.org, Jerald calls in and blueboxes at us, RBCP yells at a lady for playing on the phone and being a bad parent, Evie and Evilgold are awarded their gameshow prizes, free instant messaging with Meebo, surfboard hackers (sbhackers.net) 03-09-2010 - Gayest Show Ever - murd0c cohosts tonight and we don't do much of anything besides suck. murd0c reads a news story about PBX hacking. RBCP fails at a prank call to some guy, Is Scotty There? - 1-800-539-2890, murd0c yells at Roxy a lot, Happy Birthday lucky225, a few voicemails are played, real-life Foursquare stalking was a failure, RBCP reads an article about phone card scams at Circle K 03-16-2010 - Jessica is Lost - Jessica cohosts and we open the show with the usual audio tests with the help of Dominos Pizza, we play the Google Translation game show a few times which is sponsored by thisisarecording.com, this show is sort of the anniversary of The Phone Show, but not really, Evilgold calls in to explain his hax on T-Mobiles data plan, we try to watch Lost while on the air, a caller plays bad 80s songs with Casio CTK-100 phone sounds which is brought to you by touchtonetunes.com, we watch Lost on the air for an hour but that part isnt here BECAUSE ITS BORING. 03-23-2010 - 1 Year Anniversary - RBCP broadcasts the show live on chatroulette, hoping listeners might find him on there. I'm pretty sure that's the most interesting thing that didn't happen. 03-30-2010 - Grouchy Old Man - RBCP and linear call a grouchy old man to do a sound check, then we explain the news story behind the grouchy old man. RBCP is broadcasting live video on chatroulette.com again, some Canadian put up a Pokemon ad on Craigslist for us, music by Dan Deacon and Symphony of Science, guy complains that I didn't find Longmont prank calls for him, chatroulette users call the show, Legend asks about Big Larry, grouchy old man actually calls the show, RBCP calls into the show, we talk about hockey and Spessa, Jessica butt dials RBCPs cell phone, RTF calls in to help us plan a Cacti Radio telethon 04-06-2010 - Revenge of Grouchy Old Man - Some crazy old man in Florida harasses RBCP and linear on the air for the entire hour of the show with the assistance of the local police department. We also take a call or two about Pokemon cards. Jammie calls in and yells at the old man. 04-13-2010 - What's Your Roll In All This? - Grouchy Old Man changes his number, we play a lot of Emergency Pizza Party (emergencypizzaparty.com) and some music about magnets, a guy calls us for an IT job with Cacti Radio, RBCP yells at a scammer, Roxy needs to know the purpose of her life and then tries to ruin Lost for RBCP. 04-20-2010 - AcidPez Cohosts - We attempt to call a number from a note left on Acidpez's car, we wish a happy birthday to Hitler and Columbine, talk about caller ID spoofing being banned, we field calls for Pokemon cards, Arikkkk calls to complain about the PLA store's inventory, we try to smooth things over with Roxy's Dennys, Jenn calls and we try to call Angelina and ends up haxxing the show, tr0n is suicidal. 04-27-2010 - linear is late - acidpez hosts the first 10 minutes of the show until linear shows up, an anonymous caller wants to write a song about the PLA, RBCP tubgirls himself on Fark, we attempt to help Roxy out with public relations again, Cacti Radio shoutcast servers have changed, RBCP fails at getting a date, Jessica gives us a Lost update and ruins a prank call attempt, Skunkworks dances around the issue of why he always sounds awful, read Survivor by Chuck whatshisface because he hax0rs a suicide hotline 05-11-2010 - Subscription to the Dictionary - nublet tries to pimp the Telephreak bridge at 206-279-5242 but we don't fall for it, we talk about RBCP's teen girl drama on his Facebook (click here for the link to it), linear impersonates Spessa until she arrives, Tombstone requests STD, someone asks about 3rd world country photos, roxy's mom loves RBCP, questions are asked about 80's era scanners and pedophilia, Spessa has a subscription to the dictionary, we sell a stolen car to a cop, a chipmunk calls to threaten everyone 05-18-2010 - Knocked Up - Tombstone calls in and becomes the cohost since linear didn't show up, youropenbook.org lets you search people's Facebooks for fun content, RBCP doesn't update the Phone Show feed quickly enough, Shakalakakabubudu is back, fast food managers strip search their employees, watch Law and Order Special Victims Unit - Season 9 - Episode 17, Tombstone has possibly gotten someone pregnant, guy calls in about my Mustang, we call up people with new cell phone numbers 06-01-2010 - Blog Talk Radio - linear is too busy having a life to do The Phone Show tonight, so it's just RBCP and Spessa hosting, someone posts an on Craigslist for a free motorcycle, our secondary chatroom is #penispump, we try to play Colossal Cave at 610-DEAR-BEN, signhacker.com was on CNN last week, new shows on Cacti Radio - Evan Doorbell's Phone Trips and Dimension X and X Minus 1, prank calls on blogtalkradio.com 06-08-2010 - Fred The Baker - There's a brand new host tonight, Legend gives us some breaking news about somethings. Nobody is sure what. Visit notla.com! Fred gives us 0-day unblocking infoz, the PLA book release is imminent, Fred tries to interview annoying females, RBCP tries to pull a Dex and fails, that one kid from California calls in and proposes lots of change, Party 934 is our father, PLA on wikipedia, Skunkworks just goes on and on, we attempt to prank a guy's mom, Madhouse Live is coming back. 06-15-2010 - Jammie and kcochran - PLA alumni Jammie and kcochran join me, along with our BFF Chad! Attempts at Skype testing last a record 7 minutes because Dominos won't answer their phone, a guy calls in not knowing he needs Linux to listen, we fill Chad in on what PLA is, Jammie talks about #rock, Jammie's Domestic IRC Tour of 1997, we talk about Spee's death and his lawsuit, RBCP talks about Big Larry, Chad and kcochran visit NYC, kcochran was hanging out at Fred Meyer when RBCP took over the PA system then finds PLA on a local BBS, Brian Crescente does a story on the PLA, FBI visits kcochran, kcochran talks about his interview with Jim Bayless, Rush calls in, RBCP was taking a shit, Chad jinxes the whole show, we call the lady who owns kcochran's old cell phone number, Chad asks about the PLA name and if there is any new content, Roy Gerbil's Athletic Club, Andrew kills himself on the air. 06-22-2010 - Seventies Supergroups - Jared and Evie join RBCP for 3 hours of talking hard. We attempt to discuss Canadian phone books a few times. Chris asks how to stalk celebrities and cries about RBCP never talking to him on the internets. And Miley Cyrus and ham radios. And we try to call some celebrities and fail a lot. John Ritter is a psychologist cop! Try to hack LL Rock's answering machine. Fail. Google Voice is open to the public. EVIE HAS POISON OAK. The call-in line is down. I have a coupon! And then another 2 hours of crap I just can't listen to and notate right now. Enjoy! 06-29-2010 - Raining Penguins - A new girl is working at Dominos and doesn't know about our test calls, Happy birthday Judas, Roxy doesn't understand times work and accuses Payton of cursing too much, Canada is stopping phone book delivery in some cities, poor people take the bus to the library to use their phone books, guy tries to buy poisonous spiders from us, a guy likes waffles, callers try to buy a Wii from each other, Sound board pranks, Skunkworks needs vocal chords, Legend complains about hard drives, then surveys his customers about phone book usage, Legend loves paper, RBCP rips a phone book in half, lady called about an ApplePad, we educate a Dominos employee about professional radio. 07-06-2010 - thisisarecording.com anniversary party - Spessa and linear both suck, Carlito is running Cacti Radio, Roxy discovers the amazingness of Skype and thinks that Payton should take over the show forever, it's the 5 year anniversary of thisisarecording.com, Brad updates to iPhone 4.0, Legend posts Metro PCS logos on his Facebook, Spessa joins us, Legend has run out of wiper fluid, call Aztec Nation at 724-444-3591, PLA The Book is happening soon, we get a bunch of people calling us about our camper and N64 for sale, Red Box movie rental machine stickers. 08-10-2010 - Country Music Rulez - Carlito is running Cacti Radio and Tucker Mike is doing a new live show called RevoluTuck, Roxy adopts Tombstone and talks about tr0n chat room drama, some anonymous guy really wants Brad to play a song, the PLA book is finished and will be out soon, a caller takes over the show while Brad runs downstairs, Skunkworks is still weird, www.confcon.org, Legend refuses to admit that he stalked the wacky morning DJ for me, Chris Ellerbeck loves Miley Cyrus, www.youtube.com/chrisellerbeck, happy birthday, Luvox Phreak. After the show, we pranked blogtalkradio.com shows for about 90 minutes. The last guy ranted about us for more than 30 minutes, but then said we weren't good trolls. 08-17-2010 - Cupcake Fractions - Jessica and Anne join me live in the studio for 3 hours of drunken giggling. Where did Cactus come from? Brad waters his cactus, preorder the PLA book, dumb car questions, Tombstone tattles, we yank a guy's chain, we play Justin Beiber, lots of failed prank calls, Roxy is going to end her life on Saturday, RBCP confesses to a return scam. BREAK TIME. We ask convenience stores to deliver cupcakes, oh god, don't listen to all this. 08-22-2010 - Blog Talk Sunday - This was an impromptu show that happened on Sunday night where we pranked some blogtalkradio.com shows. It starts with a Skype check to a really bored Dominos employee. Roxy gets on a show about diapers, but they cut her off quickly when she accuses them of complaining. RBCP is a Christian, Roxy doesn't want her dream boy taking it up the butt, S1acker impersonates Chris Tomkinson, then a giant phone conversation between us all that will probably bore the shit out of you. 08-24-2010 - Kick Ass - Your hosts tonight are Brad, Jessica, Roxy, Tombstone and S1acker with a small dose of Jared. We steal a prank call idea from a PLA Forums user and call video stores, feigning disbelief when they use vulgar language with us. Scala and Kolacny Brothers provide the choir music tonight. 08-31-2010 - Laugh Track - S1acker cohorts, some guy calls in with some kind of poem that I don't understand, Google Voice lets you make free phone calls now, Matt is our laugh track, listen to R0xy's Phone Show at youtube.com/phonelosersofamerica, r0xy talks about some Gamestop pranks, acoustic coupler modems, Legend tells us the all-store paging code for Home Depot which is 676, the PLA Book does not include blood samples, we call some teens that post their numbers in public Facebook groups, Katie is a liar, we call a few blogtalkradio people, Tombstone has me call people out of his little black book. 09-07-2010 - Chris Ellerback's Last Name - The show starts with Laugh Track Mike, we play the Google Voice game show with Chris Ellerback and Tombstone. Legend calls in to talk about how he destroyed a cell phone, a guy on a phone tricks Wal-Mart out of $11k over the phone, r0xy meets some guy at a park that knows about PLA, Tombstone reviews the new and the old iPhones, there's a new PLA Media Pack torrent up which r0xy hates. After an hour, the show turns into a conference call where we all make prank phone calls for about 2.5 hours. 09-14-2010 - RIP Mildred Monday - This show is dedicated to the memory of Mildred L. Monday who died earlier this year and we just found out about the day before this show aired. Mildred's funny phone calls have existed longer than the PLA has. She was called a dozen or so times during the 1990's and always loved to tell everyone that she was Mildred Monday. We talk about our favorite Mildred Monday calls and we call Mildred's sons to offer our condolences, but all they do is yell at us a lot. We dedicate a special Rappy McRapperson song to Mildred and we play the Mildred Monday PLA song. We'll miss you, Mildred! Oh and congratulations to Jenn on her engagement! 09-21-2010 - Twitter Complainers - Matt and RBCP talk about giant radio towers and the crazy people who climb them, nobody has hacked RBCP's answering machine yet, Fuck Me Ray Bradbury, Sean helps promote the PLA book, Tombstone is emo, Sean claims that remote controlling the overhead paging system at Home Depot is possible with extension 676, crazy hotel manager kicks out a couple of guests for a negative review of his hotel, Price Chopper employee harasses a guy who complains about his store, we call up people who have complained about companies on Twitter, RBCP complains about a guy at the bar, artifacts,textfiles.com, Rappy McRapperson is my personal lord and savior and should be yours too. Price Chopper article Connie's Twitter - post office complainer Mallorie - American Airlines complainer Lauri - Chilis complainer Rob - Stonefire Grill complainer Rappy McRapperson 09-28-2010 - Monday - Gnnr's new song about Mildred Monday is premiered, we call some random Mondays, everyone add Mildred Monday and Richard Cardo on Facebook, some guy tries to scam a PLA book by saying he's doing a paper on it, we call tattoo shops and piss off the owners, we fail at hax0ring Home Depot overhead paging. 10-05-2010 - Unicorn Sightings - Chris E. forces me to call his friend Corey again, TPS is on Ustream and tinychat.com, we listen to voicemails from an angry lady and Rappy McRapperson, we call the Unicorn Sighting Hotline, a movie theater's answering machine got hacked, if you 3-way a call, do you get charged double minutes?, we have some kind of mic problems, Mudkips is in a hurry, PLA book!, we call Tom Tuesday, R0xy hates the Tanner cover of Stronger, the show wasn't as broken as RBCP assumed so Rappy's voicemail was played again, RBCP finally calls Corey in hopes that Chris E. will never want to call her again, RBCP reads a chapter of the upcoming PLA book. 10-05-2010 - Unicorn Sightings Aftershow - There's also a 2 hour aftershow, which is in this separate file. We mob a few blogtalkradio shows, call some Waffle Houses and call a celebrity's relative who seems to think that he's just as important as a celebrity. 10-12-2010 - Dinner For Shmucks - Some guy in Kentucky thinks we should do a sound check with Dominos Pizza, Brad forgets to turn off the mic, Laugh Track Matt calls in, Brad forgets to turn off music, we want to fix things with Matt's old home but he doesn't trust us, Legend tells us that Trailer Park Boys stole a story from the PLA, ways to scam the PLA book, we try to get 7-Eleven clerks to say cactus, r0xy calls to tell us about her movie, we all learn lots of things tonight. 11-02-2010 - Butter - Laugh Track Matt calls in from the official Cacti Radio Mobile Studio and we discuss ways on how to help the studio escape a parking garage, there's a new version of Skype out, EvilGreg tries to fool us, we talk about PLA Movie Night where we watched Scott The Pilgrim the previous night, Brad hates small talk, Tombstone asks deep philosophical questions about Star Trek, Brad and Matt attempt to do some Bossom Buddies prank calls, slacker is a slacker, we prank Nigerians, a pedophile calls the show, free apps apparently cost money, Gregulate loses the mystery word game until he wins. 11-09-2010 - Evie and Evilgold Part Deux - Evie and Evilgold join me live in the studio for the second time this year. Evilgold disses Skype because Google Voice is better, happy birthday to tons of people this week like Evie, Brad, RTF, Spacebison, Trevelyn, altalp, Carl Sagan and s1acker. Some guy in Texas calls repeatedly to freak out about Pokemon cards, Skype crashes on my incredibly stable Windows Vista machine, Evie does an in-depth review of the PLA book, Scorpio Power!, a guy from the Netherlands calls, we play THE GAME, Cacti Radio is everyone's favorite menstruation station, Pokemon card guy plays the mystery word game. If you want to hear 3 hours of after show drunkenness, here's that. 11-16-2010 - Rick Moranis Happy Hour - Brad makes small talk, Matt loves Elephant and Bird, PLA Movie Night featured Spaceballs, Pinky and the Brain, Honey I Shrunk The Kids, Rick Moranis calls in, there's a new PLA Radio out, we talk about grouchy old man's craziness, we call up some girl's voicemail for Gregulate, Wal-Mart's new Cisco phone, the Google Voice app is now available on the iPhone and The Beatles are on iTunes. Tombstone insists that we download Minigore for the iPhone. Yellow Pages sues a city because they're allowed opt out of receiving phone books. Friday Night Cranks get pranked. Fake Jenn calls in to flirt with Brad, then Real Jenn calls in to set things straight. Brad wants to know if anyone else in the Universe has heard of the Time Trax TV Show, EVIEGOLD calls in to identify tampons for us, then her and Tombstone won't shut up about Linux, Evie has the only PLA book in existence, PLA books have been ordered, Brad ends the show by playing Positive Attitude's album. Elephant and Bird teach red boxing Mint Linux Manic Radio Little Shop of Horrors PLA Radio Episode #28 is out. 11-23-2010 - Whatever - Evie is live in the studio tonight. I'm not sure why the prank calls at the beginning happened, but I'm leaving them there anyway. Chris Ellerback has not called in, Gregulate asks PBR questions, retarded parent stories, HI JENN, modem noises, the PLA book was an April Fools joke, unsuccessful answering machine hacking, R0xy tells breaking news about screwing with a Foursquare user, RBCP hax0rs a fake Touch Tone Terrorists website, we play the Mystery Word Game a few times with some Wal-Marts.There's an aftershow here. 11-30-2010 - Cocaine's The Best - We talk a little shit about Legend, the PLA book, we hate the Packers, the PLA Voice Bridge is blocked by MagicJack, Landsend calls us, R0xy tells us about Verizon's new land line service, RBCP fucks things up, numbered PLA books, we get Craigslist calls for iPads and sexy dinners with r0xy, analog hangup sounds There's an aftershow here. 12-07-2010 - Ellerbucks - Evie makes RBCP's microphone too loud, Spacebison delays the show by a few minutes, Chris Ellerback, we all have a crazy porn magazine dream, tinyurl.com/plawordgame, our crazy porn magazine dream fails miserably, Chris Ellerback drinking game, Roxy tries to get Chris in trouble, we call Randy Dandy again, Gordo does a fake book unboxing, the PLA book has been released, cure cancer by changing your Facebook image to a pay phone, Mr. Spessa is hilarious, Roxy finds out that the whole PLA book was a huge lie, Evie loves Windows Vista, RBCP calls the convenience store from last week's aftershow, Plants vs. Zombies. There's an aftershow here. 12-14-2010 - Stomping Out Porn - Tombstone oversteps his boundries, rants on and on about the PLA Word Game, Florida guy hangs up on us, another guy completely fails to understand the game, Germany yells at us, we get sidetracked and spend the rest of the night trying to get convenience stores to yank Playboy from the shelves (Here is Matt's video.), Brad is such a newb that he wasn't on the air for about 10 minutes while gnnr did an awesome call to Motel 6 but at least we spend a bunch of time talking about what everyone didn't get to hear, Incredible Hulk destroys a pay phone booth, our Facebook campaign will completely eliminate cancer this week, go to PLA's Facebook to buy a $6.00 PLA book, PLA book and Trevelyn's blue/red box program was mentioned on hackernews.com, passport lady is stupid, SPOILERS, video relay calls us and Tombstone secures his place in hell. 12-21-2010 - Boots and Boys - Evie is in the studio, Rolling Rock beer, Gregulate is fucking Corey, Roxy is going to read the PLA book to her date tonight, Badfish is building a steam engine to power his laptop, Blockbuster is going to get it from us later tonight, Bobby Jimmy - Phone Phreak, Thanks Jeff!, Roxy's breaking news, we don't call Cap'n Crunch, Jessica drops in, Grouchy Old Man is dating, Will It Blend, lengthy blending has been edited out.There's an aftershow here. 12-28-2010 - thisisarecording.com - We play Laugh Track Matt's new TPS drop, word, Houston guy complains about a smudge in his PLA book, someone impersonates Gordo, Legend brags about his new microphone, Wargames reference in the new Tron movie, gnnr and gordo are twins, advertisement for the PLA audio book, we get rickrolled, SEing a Blockbuster doesn't go so well, happy birthday to us, San Antonio guy says we should get convenience stores to not sell beer on New Years, go listen to the Madhouse that we took over a couple weeks ago, Skunkape, thisisarecording.com is all redone and stuff, Gordo talks about his old new100mph.com web site, a local FM listener calls in. Category:The Phone Show